duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Trey
Trey is a playable character in the Duel Masters: Cobalt video game. He is a duelist of the Nature Civilization, as well as the older brother of the fire civilization duelist; Rusty. Description and Personality Description Trey is a 15 year old blonde male with tan skin and blue eyes, wearing a green folded bob cap on top of his head with 2 cards in slipped towards the left side of the fold. On his torso, he wears what seems to be a Green and White Sports Jersey while also wearing brownish grey jeans with a chain attached to the left side of them. Lastly, Trey carries a dark brown book bag which mostly carries his cards, it is currently unknown what else he carries inside it, other than that; it is considered to be simply a fashion statement. Personality He is an underdog who loses a lot of his games. Trey holds a very persistent goal of defeating his nemesis Marcus specifically. Due to his history of losing, he has gained a quick temper, as shown when the Monk of the Nature Civilization noticed this and called it a "fear" which was what caused Trey to yell at him about it. Throughout the storyline, Trey's history of losing becomes the subject of a running gag and some discrimination. This is shown by many characters, both major and minor, such as Rusty's response to Trey's concern when Marcus had been gaining an influence on him. Story Mode Trey's Campaign *Watch the Opening Scene. *Duel Finch in the School, win for 687 points, this also unlocks the Card Shop and Park. *Duel Marcus in the Park, (Knight interrupts) this unlocks the Forest preserve. *Duel the Nature Monk in the Forest Preserve, Win on your first try to unlock him in Arcade Mode. This Re-locks the Forest Preserve. *Talk to Rebecca in the School, this unlocks the mall. *Duel Earl in the Card Shop, win for the card piece, this also unlocks the Tournament Hall, and Restaurant. *Duel Johannes in the Tournament Hall (3 shields), Duel Eric in the Restaurant Double Breakers! You have to re-build your deck and take out all the double breakers (in your default deck the only one would be your Xeno Mantis though), and Duel Hot Rod in the Mall (No Evolution Creatures! Again you would have to rebuild your deck and take out all the evolutions, but you don't have any evolutions in your original deck, so they'd all be cards you added anyway. Then talk to Chuck in the Card Shop. You can talk to him after each duel, so you don't miss any scenes, but make sure you talk to him after all of them so you can progress the story and receive all 3 card pieces. Only 5 pieces left. *Duel Jalen at the School. *Duel Sera, win for your fifth card piece. *Talk to Marcus in the Park, this unlocks the Forest Preserve. *Duel Knight in the Forest Preserve, win to choose one of three Signature cards; Earthstomp Giant, Deathblade Beetle, or Roaring Great-Horn. *Duel Earl at the Mall, win for the rest of the creature card pieces, and it is... Gor, Primal Hunter! *Duel the Nature Monk in the Forest Preserve. *Talk to Gor. *Duel Marcus in the Park. *Talk to Nature Monk in the Forest Preserve. *Duel Gor, win and you can use Gor in your deck. *Talk to Knight in the tournament Hall, This unlocks Earl in Arcade Mode and Completes Trey's Campaign. Trivia *His name means "Third to come". **It can also be viewed as an alteration for "tree" which fits with his chosen Civilization. *During a trade of insults with Earl, Trey was actually close to swearing but was cut off before he could finish what he was going to say. Category:Video Game Character Category:Duel Masters: Cobalt